


Deleted Scene from DPO

by MissMartine



Series: Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: Because we all needed a little more time to process the deaths in Anasazi/Paper Clip/The Blessing Way, and it had to come out somehow. This scene would have occurred on the agents' first night in Connerville, Oklahoma. After a brief conversation about their recent trials at the morgue earlier that day, Scully’s emotions about the loss of her sister have been stirred up, and she reacts on a subconscious level.





	1. Chapter 1

INT, night: Scully’s hotel room, late. It’s dark but for a beam of moonlight across Scully’s face as she sleeps, clad in lavender satin pajamas. Her expression as she dreams is troubled. The camera pans across her bed, and she shifts slightly, lips parting, a moan of unrest escaping her. This escalates until, moments later, Mulder taps at the door between their rooms, then opens it when she does not immediately respond. He steps inside. He is dressed in a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Mulder [whispers]: Scully?

There is no reply, but we can see that Scully is still dreaming something upsetting. Mulder crosses the room to her bed, places a hand gently on her shoulder.

Mulder [more insistently]: Scully!

Scully jolts awake. Sitting up with a gasp, her hands come to her head, then she clutches Mulder’s arm unconsciously. Her face turns up to his. Her hair is slightly tousled.

Scully [questioning]: Mulder? Mulder… I was dreaming. I think I was dreaming.

She shakes her head as if to clear the nightmare away, but her breath catches in her throat.

Scully: I was dreaming about my sister.

Scully seems to suppress a sob. Mulder leans toward her, then tentatively sits down on the edge of the bed. Scully turns to him, pressing her face against his shoulder. At this Mulder puts an arm around her, a continuation of their embrace that night in Melissa's hospital room, and she begins to cry in earnest.

Mulder: Scully… I’m so sorry.

Scully [still crying]: She was back, in my dream… She took my hand and she was smiling. I was just going to tell her that I was sorry about what had happened, that it was my fault… [Scully puts a hand over her eyes.] And then suddenly she was falling to the ground, and I knew it was happening all over again. She was dying again, and I couldn’t stop it. I tried to revive her, give her CPR… [Her voice jerks.] But I couldn’t save her! [She breaks into another sob. Mulder’s expression is concerned as he strokes her hair.]

Mulder [gently]: It’s not your fault, Scully.

Scully [tearfully]: I miss her so much. So much. What I would give to have her back…

Mulder [heartfelt]: I know.

They sit quietly for a few moments, Scully’s tears subsiding as she holds onto Mulder’s t-shirt and he rocks her a little. After a while she speaks again, hesitantly, avoiding her partner’s eyes.

Scully: Mulder… Will you tell me a story?

Mulder: A story?

Scully [softly]: When we were young, Missy used to tell me stories to help me fall asleep. [she pauses] Sometimes she made them up, but usually she just retold me the fairy tales our parents would read to us, with her own little quirky variations. I still think about her stories, when I'm having trouble sleeping... [Scully twists her fingers in the fabric of his shirt] Would you just… just tell me a fairy tale or something, to take my mind off my dream?

Mulder [overcome with emotion]: Of course, Scully.

Mulder shifts toward the head of the bed, and they huddle together, Scully’s fingers still curled into his t-shirt. He lets her head rest on his chest, and her eyes close almost instantly.

Mulder [thinking for a moment, clears throat]: Once upon a time, in a forest in a magical kingdom, there lived a family, a family of bears. There were three bears - Mama Bear, Papa Bear, and Baby Bear. And they liked to eat porridge...

As he speaks, Scully breathes a shuddering sigh. A look of calm settles onto her face. The camera pans away.

End Scene


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This alternate deleted scene would have taken place between the night of Darin killing Detective Teller, and the agents' visit to the psychiatric hospital the following morning. With the case coming to a close, Mulder has less to distract him, and his thoughts return to the recent loss of his father.

INT, night. Mulder’s hotel room, in the dark. We can see that he has fallen asleep half sitting up, the bedclothes covering only part of his body; his chest is bare. The tv murmurs in the corner. Something about the lighting and camera angle feels depressing, bordering on angst. Our view closes in on Mulder’s sleeping face, and we fade into images from his dream - his father, younger, smiling down at him; Mulder as a child running around the yard with his sister; warm scenes of their whole family at home. And then doors closing, faces turning away, a tunneling view of adolescent Mulder, standing alone, as the camera recedes from him.

Voiceover in Mulder’s voice, somber and yearning: I remember before Samantha was taken. You were my role model, the man I wanted to grow up to be. You made me laugh, you took care of us, you lit the light in my mother’s eyes. How that all changed... Before Samantha was taken, I thought we might get back to normal, eventually. Even after she was gone… Even, I think, up until a few weeks ago. When that possibility was so forcefully stamped out by your death. I think, in some hidden recesses of my mind, I still wanted us to go back to normal. And now, we never will.

We don’t hear it, but evidently Mulder has called out, because as our view switches back to the bedroom at present, Scully pushes open the door between their rooms. She wears a white robe and appears to have been woken by the noise.

Scully [quiet]: Mulder?

She crosses the room to his bed and leans over him. There are tears running down his cheeks. She lightly cups his face with her hand, and at this he wakes, startled, and stares up at her - then closes his eyes tightly, sitting up fully and covering his face. Scully pulls back, but does not leave.

Mulder [low]: I was dreaming. About… My father.

His shoulders hunch and we know he is crying. Scully’s brow is furrowed but she seems unsure of what to do or say.

Scully: It’s common for intense personal experiences to manifest themselves in dreams, where the subconscious tries to process our emotions… [she falters]

Mulder hunches further and finally Scully reaches out to him, and he folds his arms around her, presses his face against her torso.

Mulder [crying]: I was so sad in my dream, Scully. I thought maybe I would be ok. I hadn’t even spoken to him in months. I’m not supposed to be this sad… [his voice breaks off]

Scully [tenderly]: Oh, Mulder. Of course you’re sad. Why shouldn’t you be?

Mulder: ...I don’t know.

He holds on to her fiercely. She runs her hand over his hair, still worried, and at last he speaks again.

Mulder [whispering]: I don’t want to sleep alone.

There is a weighty pause in which we can feel both of their longing - Mulder’s to be comforted, Scully’s to comfort. She sinks to the bed beside him. He pushes the blanket aside, and she draws it up over them both, making sure he is covered as he tucks his head into the crook of her shoulder.

Mulder: Thank you, Scully.

Scully [pressing her lips to the top of his head]: You’re welcome.

The camera leaves them there.

End Scene


End file.
